


the frantic beat of the hearts

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Corsetry, Descriptions of Period Clothing That Can't Possibly Be Accurate, F/F, Kidnapping, Magic Made Them Do It, Non-Legally Binding Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: “I tried to warn you!” Isabella says through gritted teeth. “The magic of the Passage of Matrimony is terribly strong.”





	the frantic beat of the hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northmarch/gifts).

> northmarch, I very much enjoyed writing this for you. I hope you like it!

“Let’s go, Princess.” Madalena tugs on Isabella’s arm. This whole kidnapping a princess thing is a lot more work than she was expecting. Even with magic, they’ve had to trudge through the woods for days.

“We can’t go this way,” Isabella says, planting her feet firmly on the path. “I’ve been trying to tell you, it’s very dangerous.”

Madalena scoffs. “I’m the most dangerous thing in this forest. Now stop stalling and—” Madalena gives Isabella’s arm a final tug, and they both tumble down the path and into a clearing. There’s a bright flash of light, and then the leaves and bushes around them begin to swirl in the wind, like a storm is coming, and then the dust clears and Madalena can see that this isn’t really a clearing, but, somehow, a chapel. Woodland creatures sit in pews along the sides of the aisle, and a buck stands in front of the clearing, obviously supposed to be a priest.

Madalena tries to properly stop in her tracks to watch this magic unfold, but finds herself walking down the aisle. Isabella walks beside her, a smile plastered to her face. Madalena can feel her own facial muscles contort into what she imagines is a similar expression.

“I tried to warn you!” Isabella says through gritted teeth. “The magic of the Passage of Matrimony is terribly strong.”

“What, is this deer going to marry us?”

“Yes!” 

They’ve reached the front of the clearing now. The buck stands between them, making some sort of noise that Madalena thinks is about as interesting as the drivel that officiants normally say.

“It’s not the marriage I’m worried about. It’s not recognized by any of the surrounding kingdoms as legally binding, and besides there’s a bit of a jurisdictional issue as we’re between borders right now—”

“What’s the part you’re worried about?”

“Right. The consummation part,” Isabella says out of the corner of her mouth. Maybe it’s just the magically-induced smile, but Madalena thinks Isabella doesn’t actually look too put out about the idea. “That comes after the ceremony.”

“So, these woodland creatures are going to watch us fuck.”

“If you want to put it so crassly.”

Madalena considers. She tries to frown, so that Isabella knows she’s considering. The magic does not allow for that, but it does conveniently implore her to say “I do” when the buck pauses expectantly and nearly pokes her eye out with an antler.

And then Isabella says her “I do,” and there’s no time for any more considering, frowning or otherwise, because the buck communicates that she may now kiss the bride, and Madalena isn’t—she doesn’t exactly mind as the magic pulls her forward to kiss Isabella. This wasn’t part of her evil plans when she kidnapped Isabella to begin with, but maybe it should have been. Isabella is soft under her lips, under her hands. Madalena isn’t sure if she can blame the magic for her hands ending up in Isabella’s hair. It’s always so perfect and princessly; Madalena wants to mess it up.

The animals and their pews retreat to the edges of the clearing, and the magic nudges Isabella and Madalena closer together. It occurs to Madalena that they’re wearing far too many clothes.

Madalena unlaces Isabella’s dress and lets it fall around her. She rolls her eyes at the corset underneath. “Playe Texe? Really?”

“I like to be comfortable.” Isabella sniffs, stepping out of her dress. “And I suppose you have nothing but the finest underclothes.”

Madalena nods smugly. “I kidnapped a seamstress last year to learn all her secrets.”

Keeping Victoria in a dungeon for a few months was worth it, apparently, because when Madalena strips down to her corset, Isabella’s eyes widen. It seems like the magic’s loosened its hold by now: as long as the Passage of Matrimony can tell they’re going to consummate this marriage, it doesn't care exactly how they do it.

Isabella steps forward to kiss Madalena on the lips again, and then kisses down her jaw, her neck, to her chest. Isabella kisses along the line of her corset, reaching behind Madalena to fumble with the strings. Madalena’s breath shallows, and she places her hands in Isabella’s hair. There’s a circlet in her way, which she promptly throws to the ground. Isabella finishes with her corset, and Madalena starts to undo Isabella’s braid.

Isabella straightens up. “Hey! That took me half an hour this morning!”

Madalena shrugs, not letting go of the braid. “I’m evil.”

Isabella rolls her eyes, but she does let Madalena finish undoing her braid before removing Isabella’s corset.

They kneel across from each other in the center of the clearing. It’s been alright up until now, but Madalena would really prefer to be horizontal for this, and—

“Are we really supposed to do this on the ground?” Isabella asks, looking out into the trees.

In answer, the magic compels them to lie down, but the sticks and bugs that Madalena was expecting don’t come. The clearing still looks littered with dead leaves and stray ants, but all Madalena can feel beneath her is soft grass. Dark magic, she can understand, but this whole Passage of Matrimony thing is really quite unsettling.

Madalena decides not to think too much about the whole thing. Or to look at the ground. Both of those things are solved by rolling on top of Isabella to kiss her. Madalena slides her hand up Isabella’s side and to her breast. She rolls the nipple between her fingers, and Isabella squirms beneath her.

Madalena shifts to allow Isabella some friction against her leg, and kisses down her neck to her breasts. Isabella continues to move beneath her as Madalena takes her nipple into her mouth, and her breath becomes increasingly ragged. Madalena wonders if she could make Isabella come from just this. She cups Isabella’s breast with one hand, and rests the other on Isabella’s hipbone. Isabella shivers.

Madalena lifts her head and gives Isabella her best evil smirk. She moves back to be on her stomach in front of Isabella. Madalena curls two fingers inside of her, and gets what she imagines to be Isabella’s best kidnapped princess shriek. Madalena continues to finger her, and licks over Isabella’s clit, liking the way her body tenses.

“Oh, this is nice,” Isabella says. She sounds a little short of breath, but otherwise like she might be commenting on the weather.

Madalena lifts her head. “Don’t talk. Nothing you say is sexy.”

“It’s just, I always wanted to make love to a woman in a forest clearing, and this way I’m not being unfaithful to Galavant. We both have an exception for magically-induced encounters. And it’s not like I directed us to the Passage of Matrimony on purpose, or anything. I did try to warn you.” Isabella props herself up on her elbows so she can look down at Madalena.

Madalena rolls her eyes, and starts to rub circles over Isabella’s clit with her thumb, so as to have her mouth free for this argument. “We are not _making love_."

“Don’t you think it’s a little romantic? We are in a lovely clearing, surrounded by forest animals. And we’re even in a conveniently placed spot of sunlight.”

Madalena hadn’t even realized that was the magic. “I thought that just followed you around everywhere.”

“Well, I do—ah!—have a standard princess traveling spot of sunlight, but this one is warmer, and much more romantic, as I was saying.”

“It’s a little romantic,” Madalena concedes, and then it’s not long at all before Isabella is clenching tight around her fingers, her stomach tensing as she orgasms.

Madalena wipes off her fingers on the grass and comes up to lie beside Isabella. They lie in silence for a moment. It’s kind of nice. Magically, non-legally-bindingly marital.

“I’m still kidnapped after this, right?” Isabella asks.

“Definitely still kidnapped.”

Isabella shrugs, and then kisses her again. Madalena’s kidnapped a lot of people in her time as an evil witch, but there’s no one else she would rather end up in a magical sex clearing with. Well, there was that one tall knight with the curly hair… Either way. She’s not too broken up about things, as they are. Madalena should really have looked into this whole “evil” thing earlier.


End file.
